Forum:Florida Development
Why do you think the kingdom of Saraca is a bad idea C4? also, since this is a regional page why is there story element? couldn't these be posted on a separate page dedicated to writings while the Florida page could remained what it was supposed to be, a regional description and summary of the major history and factions in the area. this worked well in the New York page and it can work hear as long and we cooperate with one another. Templar88 23:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) This sounds like a good system. Ok, I'll explain why I don't like the Kingdom section. You failed to mention how this settlement got it's start and that is important in good writing, you should explain why things go up to a certain point. Also, you made it seem like this one person had control over all of Sarasota, which no one person can expand that far. You should have stated that it was only a small section of Sarasota that was part of the Kingdom. Basically, what I would have liked to see was details. :you may not know this but Sarasota is not only a county in Florida but a real town as well. Now that being said you make many valid points, both in the above and below sections. the description given on the Florida page regarding the KoS was quite small and gave the reader direct and important information. yes this did not give the exact details in which the every thing to now about the area in question, but if it did it would read very ... mechanically... dry, and simple listing off facts in other then putting them in a interesting and collected manor. the original text was meant as a jumping off point and summary and does not deserve you unwarranted deletion without provocation. And yes, it is a regional page but that does not mean it has to lack a human side. If the reader is able to gather that the wastes are still in fact alive by reading a detailed description of different factions in the area then that means it is a success, sure it takes more time but it is worth it. Sentence long descriptions of factions are not worth reading honestly. The New York page is in my opinion very dull and too straight forward, and not worth the read. Composite 4 23:32, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :this is were we differ the most. I do not share these thought with you and in no other articles that i have read on this or other fanon or wiki pages do I see such a poetic manor in righting one informational pages such as this one. personally I hind it more difficult to understand what should be a simple summary to identify key information like your about comments. call me thick but I don't see why to do that, you certainly didn't do that in you Wyoming Region page. ::Perhaps you should put a summary of the settlement on the Florida page, then do a full write-up on a separate page. What would be the point? I mean, it would make the Florida page that much better if we gave details about separate factions. Composite 4 23:38, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Up and to a point, yes. But if the faction has its own page, then a short summary (a few paragraph at most) detailing their interests and strength in the area would suffice, along with a link to the faction's main page. //--Run4urLife! 23:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC) C4 the whole point of the Florida page iss so that we inspire and set up a canon based setting so other and our selves can do that exact thing. The Florida page was never meant to be so one stop shop for every Florida. Yes a glossary, but not a whole book. that would be to much information, and that why the original page was hammer so regally. :Actually, it was bashed because it looked like it came into being when a four year old threw a fit on top of a keyboard. It was incoherent, with words running into words, very little punctuation and so little capitalisation that at times I wondered whether or not the full stops were there by accident. //--Run4urLife! 00:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not suggesting that everyone put their faction information on the Florida page, I'm suggesting you give a detailed explanation of the faction you mention on the page. If you write to entertain people with your concepts and ideas then you should make sure your idea comes across clearly. You don't have to write the whole faction history, just basic things, such as *broken record* how it got it's start, what events led to a certain crucial point and when it got started. Composite 4 00:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :That's a reworded version of what I said two posts ago! //--Run4urLife! 00:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Well, if enough of us say it, maybe the Florida page won't turn into a boring carbon copy of the other states! Composite 4 00:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmm. Might work. I'm scratching my chin in contemplation right now. //--Run4urLife! 00:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) To reiterate, all I'm asking is, if you want to put a faction on the Florida page, there should be at least 3 paragraphs, with each paragraph having about 5-7 reasonably long sentences. Not one sentence that says "This is a faction, this is what it does." Composite 4 00:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::not to be rude but it is a carbon copy. Templar88 00:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) How so? Composite 4 00:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) you down played the swamp, the florida state is almost ideantical to its 49 other conterpartes. also all of you storys thus fact are taken from the fallout cooky cuter book of post-apoc stories. Templar88 00:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I had to downplay it because everything you added made no sense. I mean, I got what you were trying to say but the way you worded it made it sound incoherent. I'm not sure if English is you first language or not but just because you want to be descriptive does not mean you can add a bunch of sentences and pretend they make sense. No offense intended. Composite 4 00:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) And can you tell me exactly what is wrong with this?: "In 2078 the sheriff of Sarasota, Fredrick Willard Johnson had the police brutally take over the county of Sarasota in a desperate grasp for power. Later the Sheriff proclaimed himself king and turned the county into the kingdom of Sarasota. Many monarchs have ruled since Fredrick the blood thirsty, all of witch have had been from the Johnson line ruling from the Cà d'Zan Mansion within the settlement. Templar88 00:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Sentences start with capitals. So it should read I'''n 2078 bla bla bla. Radiation dropped in Florida 90 years after the great war, 2078 is one year after the war. You start out explaining the faction by jumping to the part where the settlement is taken over, so you have no idea what the settlement is like. Also, you make it seem like the kingdom encompasses all of Sarasota. And there are various spelling and grammar errors in it. Edit: Ok, you edited the capital thing, read my other suggestions ^^^ Composite 4 00:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) as i have stated in many of my discussions with you radaition works differently in the fallout world. if you look at the time line on the vault wiki and also sincen to multiple NPC retelling of the great war, it is opsible for a small community, such as the area of saracota to "survive" to some regards. since it is a summary of event it can't go into great detail of every thing surrounding the history of settlement. and where are these various spelling and grammer mistakes? to me this summary describe the who, the what the ,the when, the where and the how. Templar88 00:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, radiation is radiation, it is not plausible that 1 year after a massive nuclear Holocaust an entire Kingdom got started amass the chaos. That was not a summary, it was 3 sentences saying that some unknown Kingdom got invaded by someone we know nothing about and honestly don't care about either. And here goes the corrections: In 2187 the sheriff of a settlement in Sarasota; Frederick Willard Johnson, had the police brutally take over the settlement in a desperate fight for power. Later, the sheriff proclaimed himself the King and renamed the settlement into the Kingdom of Sarasota. Many monarchs have ruled since Frederick The Blood Thirsty, all of which have been from the Johnson line, they ruled from the Ca d'Zan Mansion within the settlement. Now, see how that looks a lot better and makes more sense? Not to mention is still bland and does not make me care about who they are or why they were invaded. Composite 4 00:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :the was a great little show one a year ago called Jerico. the premise of the was that in present day america, the USA is destroyed by a nuclear attack. all formes of government destroyed millions died and dying. any ways their is a small town that is not hit by the nukes and this show is all abou the Town and how it servives on its own in the aftermath. now since the phycis of the our world are different then that of fallout and that the nuclears bombs were not as powerful as our modern real world ones. It is possible that this small community was banned together by their ruthless sheriff while the world was burning all around them. Templar88 00:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Mmm, okay, so Florida was hit brutally during the Great War but Sarasota somehow avoided lethal radiation? I mean, not to mention that their water supply would have been heavily irradiated by how about the rapid spread of the G.E.C.K that used anything in it's path as fertilizer? Mmmm, I guess they magically avoided all those things. You're starting to sound like DRTJR. Composite 4 01:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :and your starting sound realy closed minded, again. Templar88 01:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::and you stated that the state was heavily hit. you never spsify what that ment, I had to intervine to describe aspect. Templar88 01:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I am getting upset again and that not good for anyone, I am going take a brack for the night and com down. I suggest you also com down and reavalute your position. Templar88 01:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Heavily hit means heavily hit. It implies massive radiation, fallout-esque overnight mutations and massive nuclear fires that lasts weeks on end. I am calm, but I am irritated that you do not understand what is faulty in your work. Composite 4 01:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::you know what C4 I could spend the rest of the day and night arguing and listing off all of your injustices. ranking and raving like a incoherent little child getting me nowhere. so instead of posting backhanded comments and senseless bickering, I am going to spend my time and finish the Florida page of a Work Doc. this draft will then be posted '''here where we and members of this site can valuate its contends as it applies to the page's purpose. The purpose being a regional description and area template for other members interested in interacting or writing in the area. We can then talk and discuss the contends. I warn you however, if you delete, alter, change, anything in the draft I will take all of my contributed contents from the page, including your "revised" areas. I'll be back here in aprox. 36 hours. till then a nice day. Templar88 11:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) What exactly makes you think that's much of a threat? lolol. Oh, and you don't really have the authority to remove my contributions. Composite 4 14:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Nor did you to remove his, and he's giving himself a deadline, not making a threat. //--Run4urLife! 14:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ---- =Summary= Florida was once a State and member of the Gulf Commonwealth of the late United States of America. Most of State of Florida is a large peninsula. This Peninsula is surrounding by the Atlantic Ocean to the east, the Gulf Sea to the west and the Striates of Florida to the south. Bordered by the former states of Alabama and Georgia Florida is the most Southeaster state in the former union. Despite Florida being hit quite hard during the Great war, once the radiation levels dropped to a non-lethal level, some survivors of the region established settlements throughout Florida. =Geography= After the events of the Great War, Florida was devastated by the insuring nuclear fire storms. Cities and towns vanished into ruin, entire forests were incinerated in flames, rivers and water beds became highly contaminated with radioactivity fallout. It seemed that Florida had suffered the same fate as the rest of the United States. The Florida Wasteland shares many similar characteristic with other post-war regions along the equator. Higher then normal climates and desert like valleys are the norm. Florida differs in its geographical norms of other region in its Limestone sand and its blackened bedrock craters. These craters in particular are worthy of note, the variety and size of the craters caused by the high yield nuclear warhead have forever changed the Peninsula’s landscape. These blackened bedrock craters have formed many great cliffs and blackened rock ranges that seem to defy the very earth and jet up into the air. One of the largest and most stunning examples of these man made formations is located in the former Patrick Air Force Base area. A high yield fission bomb was detonated directly over the base in the opening moments of the war. This Explosion caused the reinforced concrete to smash itself apart and push every thing up and away from the blast, pushing the a mediate ground down and the lower soil up and away. This layer of super heated bedrock and concrete created the initial formations as it jetted up and away from the blast. The Massive explosion now over, allowed for the surrounding water to come rushing in to cooling the bedrock and ceiling it into its jetting position. Today the Crater is very much the same and can be see by passing Leadbarge Transports along the eastern coast. The Deserts that formed in the valleys that wined in and out of the craters are quite barren and daunting. When one seems to finish another begins only being broken up by the blackened cliffs and Rock ranges that jet out from their perimeters. With the bulk of Florida's terrain mostly barren with a few petrified trees dotting the land not much is left to show that this whole region was once dominated by humanity. Many buildings were destroyed during the Great War, however some suburban areas have intact buildings. Roads of all sorts have also crumbled in the aftermath of the war. Most simply faded away in the desert. The larger interstate were also devastated, either being obliterated in the opening strikes of the war or being swept away under limestone sands. In the north the great Interstate 95 is the only real road left in Florida. This road is used to travel into and out of the state. What truly sets Florida wasteland apart form any other place in the former Union is its southern region. Here lies a creeping danger that threaten to one day envelop the east coast and perhaps the Americas in its entirety. It is the embodiment of nature’s vengeance, it is the Florida Swamplands. Floridian Swamplands In the aftermath of the Great War a G.E.C.K. was discovered. It is unknown where this G.E.C.K was originally found, all that is known is that it was activated shortly after the Great War ended . Unfortunately, the G.E.C.K was damaged beyond repair and due to high amounts of radiation the G.E.C.K exploded into a frightening mess of muteness bio organic life forms that moulded the environment into a swamp. The G.E.C.K system continued to envelop the state year by year as is expanded towards radioactive soil per its original programming. The swamp was so aggressive that shortly after it overtook Miami, the atmospheric pressure and organic organisms subsequently set off a dormant nuclear bomb that destroyed what was left of the city. The swamps include large heavily disfigured trees, mutated fungi plants, and warped water shrubs. One such mutation in the swamp’s plant life is known as Spore Plants. The foliage of the swamp is at the best of time difficult to navigate through and at the worst virtually impossibly dens. The branches of larger swamp tree became so big that their branches have been able to support structures and massive local wildlife that were formed after the GECK’s mutation, making it a thriving place for raiders to hide. There are many water ways and canals throughout the Florida swamplands. Also, the swamps are often prone to flooding, making it even more dangerous to travel the undergrowth. The sudden growth of various mutated plant life had made it hard for humans and creatures alike to navigate through the terrain. Beasts such as mutated crocodiles had become a common sight because of their abundance in Florida prior to the war. Florida Creatures The Florida Peninsula makes up one of the most diverse ecosystems in all of North American. As such, Florida boost a large assortment wildlife. The creatures listed here are some of the most common and commonly known inhabitants of the region. *Mutated Crocodiles *Mirelurk *Bloatfly *Radroach *Floaters *Ref Geckos *Mole Rat *Pit Viper =Current State of Life= Florida today is one of the most dangerous places within the former Union. There are few settlements within the former state, fewer still in the actual peninsula. Most of the more stable communities desperately cling to the coast line either to avoid the ever growing swampland or radioactive dust storms the wipe up in the central desserts. Communication between communities is hard but not impossible. Most relying on foreign sea vessels for trade and travel to other locations. History {the history is mainly a contribution from Cerebral Plague and my self. Although I deleted things that have already been said in other section this is mostly Cerebral Plague work} Great War accurse, US military instillations are targeted by experimental bunker buster nukes that eradicate all remnants of the fortified bases. Majority of foreign nukes carpet bomb central Florida instead of directly launches at designated population centers. It is hoped that this tactic will make up for the less accurate tracking and guides systems equipped in the Nuclear missiles . One of the nukes launched at Miami falls to detonate. Florida receive greater damage in the insuring nuclear fire storms. Cities and towns vanished into ruin, entire forests were incinerated in flames, rivers and water beds became highly contaminated with radioactivity fallout. All forms of government successfully wiped out. Some where in the Florida Southern Regions, a highly radiated GECK system is activated. This “Garden of Eden” produced mutant plants and fungi that and praying on anything in it’s way to use as fertilizer. The Florida swamps are a highly mutated “Garden of Eden” that was full of mutant plants and fungi. It is currently spreading rapidly, and praying on anything in it’s way to use as fertilizer. Theories suggest that it was started before the radiation fully clear, or the company known as Vault-Tec purposely changed it as a experiment But know one knows for curtain. A hundred years later, the some mutated alligators begin to become sentient. They have begun to formed small tribes in the deeper parts of swamps. The shattered ruins of Miami appear to be the epicentre of their activities, many believing that they uses it as some sort of base of operations. These ruins them selves are now covered by the swamp and there are no entrances available to humans (alligators may swim through using a underground water system). The swamp slowly continues to spread across the state, warping and destroying everything in it’s way. There are groups of people known as the Chemers, which have modified flamers that shoot out a chemical that are extremely fatal to the local plant life, as fire seems to be less effective in recent years. The Chemers are primarily raiders who have been known to raid towns nearby, that depend on the swamp for food. In 2276, a mysterious group entered the swamp, easily making it far enough in. They are currently in a extremely large building, with the swamp not making it one hundred feet on the buildings premises (Chemers are the most likely reason) and have vertiberds runs from this location, to another away from the swamp. The Enclave have also taken a interest in what the swamp has, and made a run clean through, destroying anything in there path. Soon, the swamp got to the patrol, and they are still lost to this day. Today while most of Florida is still a no-mans-land the UAF Slowly marches into the region under a flag of unity through strength of arms. Economy These is no central economy in Florida, for the region has very little to over. Many settlement get by from allowing port to traveling trade barges and caravans traveling around the peninsula. =Notable Regions= North Florida Region The Northern part of Florida (from Pasco County to Escambia) has remained unaffected by the G.E.C.K and thus remains mostly barren. *Dead City {{{Northern Settlement Stories} {{ Dade City Settlement } {Ninety years after the Great War ended the radiation levels finally dropped to non-lethal levels. Groups of survivors emerged from various underground fallout shelters after exhausting all their resources. They soon came together to build a small make-shift settlement using old pieces of scrap and wood boards. Unfortunately after seeing what the world had come to, a harsh and brutal existence, they decided to look out for themselves and those whom they could trust. About 20 years after the first settlers had emerged, their small settlement had turned into a formidable haven. Their population had grown to about 200. Although things within their settlement seemed quite prosperous their day to day struggles showed that life in the wastes was anything but. Florida had seen the brunt of the Great War, thus scavenging for food proved very difficult. They were constantly sending scavenging parties to different unknown locations and sometimes they did not comes back. They were forced to do this because pre-war markets and stores were quickly emptied either by their own settlement or local raiders (who presumably came from underground fallout shelters as well). On top of avoiding starvation they also often had to battle the same local raiders who would attack their scavenging teams. Although the raider groups were fairly small the settlement had to rely on scavenged rifles and pistols to fight which were not very practical in real combat. Although the settlement was fairly successful, post-war Florida was proving to be a vicious environment and the settlement as a whole were uncertain if they would survive.} South Florida Regions The Southern part of Florida (From Hillsborough to Miami) has been ravaged by the mutated G.E.C.K turning the terrain into a dense mutated jungle. *Kingdom of Saracota *Paradise Found, Enclave Green Zone {{{South Settlements stories} {{ Kingdom of Sarasota } {“In 2078 the sheriff of Sarasota, Fredrick Willard Johnson had his police deputies brutally take over the county of Sarasota in a desperate grasp for power in the aftermath of the Great War. Later the Sheriff proclaimed himself king and turned the county into the kingdom of Sarasota. many monarchs have ruled since Fredrick the blood thirsty, all of witch have had been from the Johnson line ruling from the Cà d'Zan Mansion within the settlement.” As the state burned and radiation clouds blow, chaos ran ramped. No one escaping the hell that became Florida. In the early days after the war, in the despair and rioting of the survivors left on the peninsula, a town sheriff by the name of Fredrick Willard Johnson and what was left of his deputies banded together for protection. The sheriff trying to keep order had his men lockdown the town, killing all rioters and madmen. By 2078 with two deputies died of radiation sickness, the Sheriff now desperate to keep his town safe desperately swiped up and galvanised the local survivors. They then went on a killings spree through the county collecting every thing they needed. They returned to Saracota with enough supplies and materials to last a hundred years. Although many died those that survived had what they needed to continue to live. Small building with access to underground save rooms were reinforced with salvaged lead and barricaded in hopes to fortify there living areas. That was not the end of it however, although now largely protected from radiation, many still grow sick from radiation many more died. The original population of Saracota dropped from 700,000 to a mere 200. The average life span degreased to between 25 to 30 years over the coming months but the remaining survivors became much more resistance to small doses of radiation both in the surrounding area and while drinking the local water. Simple mutation began to form as a result of the radiation and by 2080 the population of the settlement finally stabilized. In December of 2080, Fredrick Willard Johnson proclaimed himself king and proclaimed Saracota and all that he could see from his throw his as his kingdom. Five years later he dies of radiation poisoning but not before succeeding in making an lineage that would last to this day. } {{ Sarasota Territory } {In 2100 the Phillips family emerged from a cellar below a super-market that served as a make-shift fallout shelter. They were in awe when they stepped out. It should be noted, Sarasota had a relatively large area where it was just barren, mysteriously, the G.E.C.K had not penetrated this barren area. Nonetheless they were in awe at the unwelcoming sight of the wastes, it was nothing like Tom's father described Florida to be, there were no trees, no clean rivers, just rock and irradiated ponds here and there. Tom, at 45 years of age was the eldest member of the family, thus he felt it was his role to lead the family in the aftermath of the Great war. Tom always felt entitled to a respect probably due to the fact his family always counted on him when times were tough in the shelter. This god complex would ultimately lead to his great rise and horrible fall from power. Once the Phillips family left the cellar they decided it would be crucial to make a make-shift home to protect them from the dust storms. Tom, along with his two sons, Nathan and John, set out to find materials to construct the shelter, along the way they encountered a group of about 7 people. The group was desperately fighting to outrun a mutated crocodile. Tom and his sons were armed with hunting rifles they took from the cellar they had been living in. Tom and his sons were mediocre shots but since the crocodile was not quick on his feet it was taken down easily. The group thanked Tom and his sons for their help. After Tom explained the situation his family was in to the group's leader; Micheal, he invited Tom and his family to enter a settlement deep inside the Sarasota jungle. Up until this point Tom and his family had never seen the Sarasota jungle. Although it was a better view then the dry terrain of the wastes, he noticed the odd and mangled shapes the trees had taken. He also struggled to keep up with Micheal and his group because of the dense greenery. After about 40 minutes of trekking through the jungle he laid his eyes upon a huge fort made completely out of wood. Once inside the settlement he noticed how full of life this settlement seemed. Most of the houses were built atop trees while most of the shops lie below them. He found it odd how just behind the wooden gates of this settlement lay a cold, unforgiving swamp. Tom started to speak to a resident of the settlement, the settler explained that the settlement was led by 3 families; The Azure family, the Melbourne family and the Sandhurst family. Apparently, the settlement kept a balance of power this way. No one family had too much power and if there was an issue the chosen leader from each family would unite to discuss it. Micheal, the leader of the group Tom had encountered, went to talk to the leader of the family he belonged to, the Azure family. Micheal mentioned in great detail, often exaggerating Tom's shooting. Nonetheless, Azure was impressed with what Micheal had told him and decided to grant the Phillips family citizenship into their settlement. The Azure family leader, Emmett, had put Tom in charge of the scavenging teams sent to search for food and anything of value. Tom's shooting skills quickly went from mediocre to pretty decent as he continued to scavenge with his group. This was noticed in particular by Emmett. Emmett decided that Tom's skills were going to waste on a lowly scavenging team and put him in charge of the settlement's small defense force. The Phillips' family status quickly rose and they became a respected name within the settlement. Tom's sons were subsequently put in charge of the scavenging teams. This quick rise to power had gone to Tom's head. He often mocked the leaders of the settlement, he told his subordinates that ridding the settlement of the current leaders would allow for it to expand. This was somewhat true since the current leaders had no intentions of expanding as that would mean risking men to clear out the surrounding area. Tom's subordinates respected him and regarded him as a more competent leader then the current ones. Tom started plotting the takeover of the settlement. The 3 leaders; Emmett from the Azure family, Allen from the Melbourne family and Justin from the Sandhurst family resided in a pre-war mansion located at the center of the settlement. The mansion is guarded by a shared small army of about 20 men. Tom was not phased by this fact because the defense force he led was comprised of 40 men who were quite honestly better experienced in combat. Hostile Takeover On May 7th, 2110, Tom ordered his defense force to invade the mansion. The soldiers outside the mansion were caught off guard, five of the enemy soldiers were killed during the first hour of the battle. Now that the other soldiers had been alerted to the situation, they took cover and started to fire back. Although the defense force had power in numbers, the guards were using superior weapons thus leveling the field. After three hours of constant battle, the defense force had lost eight men and the guards had dwindled to nine men. The nine remaining guards had set up a perimeter around the mansion and had been holding off the remaining defense force. Two more hours had passed and the defense force lost four more of it's men, it seemed that although the guards were few in numbers, they had the upper hand. Tom was well aware that the guards could very well win this battle, so he stepped in. Up until this point Tom had not participated in the battle, he figured it wouldn't be necessary. Now Tom knew the reality of the situation, he unlocked a footlocker under his bed that contained an almost pristine sniper rifle that he had picked up back when he still led the scavenging team. He looked for a suitable perch and started picking off the guards. He took out four of the guards. The defense force then stormed in and killed the remaining five. They had the three family leaders cornered. Tom and five of his men went up to the locked room where Emmett, Allan and Justin had been hiding. Tom shot the lock and kicked the door in. He had Emmett, Allan and Justin kneel on the floor with their hands behind their heads. He shot each of them; execution style. Tom had won, undoubtedly.} =Notable Factions= UAF Freedom Forces *Main Article: United Armed Forces Enclave *Main Article: Republic of the Enclave ---- ---- Templar’s reflection on writing Those that have been contributing to the Florida discussion may have mixed feeling on where I stand. I have gotten many angry messages telling me that my work was stupid and made little sence. This is of course directed at my insistan to include the Kingdom of Saracota within the page. Now despite what people may think of me, I write and interact on this site to have fun. Some times I achieve this while at times I become overly frustrated at article that to me seem out of place or overly contradictory to the fallout universe. Often I make my case to the creator of the page, asking him why he has chosen to do something a certan way. I than press on to suggest making alterations to varies section or maybe a whole new direction in thinking for the affirmation page. My hope are that they then bonzes ideas back at me and we could find some middle ground that we could both stand on. Although this is rare assurances, this is when I have the most fun. Now, alittle while ago I was in the middle of one of these back and forth deals with another member. This Florida resident thought the notion of Florida state being interlay overgrown with a mutated GECK was prospectus. He and another member widdle me down to only having the Peninsula of Florida as a GECK swamp. I reluctantly agreed knowing full well that that decision would result in many of my pages now contradict the established fanon canon. A week later the member involved created a page similar to what we discussed. What really bothered me about this was that although he included the discussed issue of the swamp he made major changes to the central idea and how the swamp worked and included a odd central area that seemed to defy being adsorbed by the swamp. After talking to him multiple time and ridding him pretty hard, he agree to let me revamp his page so it made sense. I began working on a summary about the page and working on the geography section paying a special attention to defining the swamp and working out a way so that his work worked in the contence of the fallout universe. Later another member posted a message saying that he was already in the works on his version of the Florida page when this one went up. Since I was working on how to get improve and increase the information in the page, I pushed the guy into giving me his stuff. That information, although a simple summary, was very interesting and I was able to take that and build it into a firm foundation on which the rest of the page could be reworked. Although not completely satisfied with my work (which I am never truly satisfied with any of my work) chose to try to reopen a dialogue with the creator of the page. But after a few days I couldn’t get a sold line of communication with the man. By this time many thing were said by my self and other that fuelled a growing fire of _____ on this site that finally erupted with a simple draft discussion that didn’t even make it onto the page. The resulting event from this deply infuriated me, for up untill that time I had in visioned that this site was about cooperation and not about criticism and ____. I feel that every one has the right to have these thoughts and ideas heard. So I have decided to add the work that were contributed by those members who had their contribution deleted with out provocation. I will fight this fight because if I didn’t tomorrow it could be me or any number of other members how could have their work ripped right out from under them. Developing a cooperative kingdom of Saracota Ok, as you know Saracota is my main rallying point if you while. I was hoping to simple include a simple very straight forward summary of this area that was given to me from DRTJR some time ago. It read quote; In 2078 the sheriff of Sarasota, Fredrick Willard Johnson had his police deputies brutally take over the county of Sarasota in a desperate grasp for power in the aftermath of the Great War. Later the Sheriff proclaimed himself king and turned the county into the kingdom of Sarasota. many monarchs have ruled since Fredrick the blood thirsty, all of witch have had been from the Johnson line ruling from the Cà d'Zan Mansion within the settlement. Now this gave me a lot to go on and quite frankly I was happy and very interested that this was developed with non of my input by DRTJR. Although not the first time a feudal class system was used on this site, it help such great creative potenchal and had many innovated and time less qualities to it. As I said, I was simple going to post this in the regional section and pay DRTJR his dues. This would also allow DRTJR to continue his work knowing that we as a community were respecting his idea. Inspiration *TV show called “Jericho” - great post apocalyptic thriller, I suggest watching it on you tube of something. *Valley of the Wind - a beautiful anime made in the 1980’s. an Epic animated picture that is set In a were final fantasy would were there is a visas plant like organism that is slowly taking over the earth after mankind destroyed in in a great war. *Monty Python’s the Search for the Holy Grail - If you haven’t seen this movie yet I cry for your soul. Inspiration mainly from the dirty dieing peasants and the swamp kingdom. Now, with C4 alterations to the history of the region I had a lot of things to consider. I had to research the town of Saracota to evaluate its military important. I looked up all the military installation within the USA. A map I found Here. Great map, I wish I found it earlier. I then had to look into a how wack of other related things including Communist weapons and guidance capabilities through the cold war, analysing the best and most probable targets and how to blow Florida into a nuclear desert. I then got to went back to the fallout wiki (which I spent most of my time researching any of my work) to try to find a way for the survivors of the town to prosper within the fallout. I incorporated the “lead Belly” and “Rad Resistance” perks along with other fanon traits into the survivors to represent their mutations and adaptation to there surroundings. I have high hopes for this settlement and its people, unfortunately DRTJR has already gone off to build his next settlement with out truly building this one LOL. Some you need to give his time to work out the kinds and allow for his to develop his idea into the fold, the same cortices you give your selves while developing your own stories and works. =Comments= I like C4s better. //--Teh Krush 23:17, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Why? Templar88 23:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) C4's was a thumb tack compared to this. Fix the spelling mistakes, the grammar issues, remove some redundant parts (Is economy really necessary?) and this will be great. --Cerebral plague 23:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :where do you see spelling and grammer mistake sother them my writers notes? Templar88 23:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's state, not State. And, could you please do title instead of =title=? The latter looks bad. //--Teh Krush 23:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::I dont follow? do you mean have every Header as Header 1? Templar88 23:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) THUMBTACK?! What do you mean by that? Oh, and Templar, this is not meant to be offensive but just because you spell check on word doc does not mean it's grammatically correct. Oh, and can we refrain from using Header 1, it looks messy. Composite 4 23:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I printed this Document out twice and spell and grammar checked it. No one other then Teh has given me an exaple that I did any thing wrong. And I realy don’t thing capitalising state when using it as a noun is realy a big issue. Templar88 23:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) It's housekeeping issues mostly (spelling and such, and I agree that Header 1 looks terrible when used large-scale like that). I reckon incorporate C4's work into this, and work together (preferably amicably this time, and telling each other why you are deleting each other's work). In fact, divvy up the parts you have worked on and stick to them. Only touch each other's work with good reason and prior permission. //--Run4urLife! 23:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : I have incorperated his work into this draft. most of it is his stories. Templar88 23:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Damn, you caught out my flawed comparison methods! //--Run4urLife! 23:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, pretend Header 2 is Header 1, I HATE Header 1.. //--Teh Krush 23:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) And why wasn't I consulted on this? I only found out by reading my watchlist! ;_; :( //--Run4urLife! 23:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :U watch too much! //--Teh Krush 23:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::you still haven't told me why you like C4's better? Templar88 23:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know I watch too much, TK, I am the site's Black Helicopter. //--Run4urLife! 23:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Can we leave the current Floridian swamp description and just add on the rest, your description is a bit amateur sounding :| Oh, and we won't actually be using those "}" things right? And, it's spelled "Sarasota". Economy is also unnecessary. Also, is naming it "Paradise Found" really necessary? Sorry if I sound like I'm not open to change, it's not that, just some aspects of it sound a little off. Composite 4 23:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :lol amateur sounding! what did you mean by that? Templar88 23:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it sounds like you're trying too hard. The writing should sound smooth and draw a vivid picture, instead I just feel like you put a lot of descriptive sounding words in a sentence and called it a day. I'll have a revised version of it ready sometime tomorrow. (not that I'm trying to sound pushy), just there's a lot of mistakes in it. Composite 4 00:00, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :no you have yet again fild this section with back handed compliment. I have had it, what give you the right to give the ya or na vote on anything? I could fill this entire page with criticum of your boring and plagorised work, I instead tryed to have a civil discussion. but you shout me down own ever aspect. ethier you cooperate like you are suppose to or I am taking my section that I have rewriten and dividing the page into twoarticles: my discription and your stories.00:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *rolls eyes*, Look, just because you think being civil means I have to smile when your work is lacking, does not mean that I will. If I have a criticism about your work, such as the way it sounds or the various mistakes on it, I will not hesitate to tell you. Now, stop whining about it and take the criticism like you're supposed to. And if you would like to criticise either my Florida contribution or my Last Hope page, I welcome you to. Because if your criticism is valid then I will accept it and edit my work instead of complaining. Oh, and tell me which aspect of my work is plagiarized? Because all the writing on that page is straight from my head. Composite 4 00:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :thats bull and you know it, you took credit for my geography sections and you vertualy took DRTJR's kingdom of Sarasota page and wrote it out. I and not going to sink to your level C4, this is the end of the partnership. I am taking my writing and seperating the pages. You can continue to do what you. Templar88 00:25, 4 May 2009 (UTC) HA! Took credit for your geography page? Don't flatter yourself, your work, nor DRTJR's work is something I'd want to take credit for. Sorry if I made the section coherent and expanded on those 3 lines you typed. And go ahead, just leave my work be. Composite 4 00:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) just split it into two articles, Florida Political (C4's) and Florida Geographic (Templer) --Cerebral plague 00:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Can you change the name of "Florida Stories" into Florida Settlements. Composite 4 00:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I predict DRTJR v2, but anywho... Composite 4 00:38, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Where i don't see a clone i wish i had a clone anyway i have three ideas for a city *1 The Chinese used a experimental Neutron bomb so they could occupy the southern region of the USA there target the City of St. Augustine. The occupying Chinese had problems like an irradiated hurricane, and faulty chimeras witch all broke down within a month of arriving, and all most no rad resistance meds. All of witch caused 75% of the Chinese to die of rad poisoning and the rest to become Ghouls. *2 A three Vault Experiment ment to test ideology on the Vault residents effectiveness. The Vault near St. Augustine used communist Ideology. the Vault opened on February 29th 2100 and the commie vault dwellers went into the abandoned city. They use all money the stores to buy mercenaries to defend the city *3 Raiders used the city as a base until (insert armed force here) tried to invade the head raider decided to convert the Raiders into commies due the communist zeal and dog id determination. they where able to beat back the invaders and it's now a Commie fortress city. DRTJR 02:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR No, Vault-Tec wouldn't be putting those with Communist intent in Vaults. --Cerebral plague 02:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :that's why i made three ideas if two contradict or one is hated it stays on the idea page DRTJR 02:21, 4 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR ::DRTJR Chimeras tanks are realy tanks, there heavily converted Alaskain oil mining platforms. the chines used them instead of shipping tankes over the pacific. second there would not be an invasion force set to St. Augustine. fist becuase of the nature of the Great war and second that the Chince would spand three times as long to travel through enemy waters and around varies continuent. It's just not plosible, go back to you spy-sub idea. that makes more sence. Templar88 02:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) 3 raiders used an entire city as a base? I don't think so. And as for number 1, an irradiated hurricane is stupid. All three ideas are pretty bad :| Composite 4 02:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I believe he means three raider groups. Templar88 02:26, 4 May 2009 (UTC) it's idea three not three raiders DRTJR 02:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR :now im confused lol Templar88 02:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) DRTUS, your third idea has the most promise. However I don't believe you fully grasp the communism. Its more of an economical system rather then a ideology. Templar88 02:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, well, still, I don't think raiders have a big enough group to take over an entire city. Composite 4 02:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, Communist ideology is that the country works for everyone, not themselves, so you are incorrect. Composite 4 02:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yah we agree on somthing DRTJR 01:36, 6 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR